


Black and White

by Siriusfan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on Movie, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: [OotP movie spoilers] Sirius contemplates the truth [or falsehood] behind some words of wisdom he'd given Harry. Please forgive the fic. I just REALLY wanted to write something for the movie using Sirius' quote. Please R&R!
Kudos: 3





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, movie, book, or otherwise.

**Black and White**

" _The world isn't split into good people and death eaters. We have all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the power we choose to act on. That is who we really are."_

 _-Sirius Black,_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (movie)

* * *

It had been so easy to say those words to his godson… to sound convincing. But sometimes even _Sirius_ had a hard time believing it. He ran his hand over the burns in the family tapestry, not quite touching the scorched names of those few who had actually tried to make a difference in the world.

Did he really believe it? That the world wasn't black and white? That everyone had light within them? That was a difficult question to answer.

It would mean there was goodness in Bellatrix. That even as she'd blasted him through that damned veil, some part of her soul had been aware and cared. It would mean that his death could make a difference. Even to her.

And it put his struggle to live differently than his family in an entirely different perspective. One he'd never have even considered if it hadn't been for his friends… and for Harry…

At that thought, he paused, glancing one last time around the old house. He'd already visited both Remus and Harry. Had been unable to offer comfort. And had felt guilty that he had gained comfort for himself in the fact that his death mattered.

Was it true that nothing's purely black and white?

He seriously didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yeah... it's rough, but I wanted to write something that went with the quote and I only had about 15 min, so that's what I came up with. It wasn't meant to be anything great... just something fun to write. But I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
